En tus manos, cinco años después
by LachicaCJ
Summary: One shot EN TUS MANOS, cinco años después.


EN TUS MANOS, CINCO AÑOS DESPUES.

Microrganismos unicelulares.

Había tantos libros sobre bacterias patógenas en el escritorio que incluso el teclado del ordenador portátil se perdía bajo los papeles.

Informes sobre virus, resultados de pruebas y experimentos contra aquellos agentes infecciosos que ostentaban nombres tan largos y difíciles de memorizar que terminaban siendo llamados por unas cuantas siglas y algún número más.

Puro aprendizaje. El conocimiento se adquiría estudiando, y saber a qué te expones y a lo que te enfrentas, era la mejor de las ayudas para poder salir vencedora en una nueva batalla.

Horas y horas dedicadas a aquellos bichitos, como solía llamarlos cuando hablaba con quién no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber sus nombres. Una dedicación exclusiva para sus horas de guardia, en las que no había urgencias, en las que simplemente se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de descanso y veía pasar el tiempo entre somnolientas cabezadas.

Aquello le fascinaba. Descubrir la reacción de cada microrganismo en según qué circunstancias o ver como la ciencia conseguía detener el avance mortal de muchas enfermedades, era su pasatiempos favoritos entre aquellas cuatro paredes, cuando la noche o el día, como en aquel instante, se hacía más aburrido.

Evidentemente ese aburrimiento solo llegaba en contadas ocasiones.

No había tiempo perdido en uno de los mayores y más importantes hospitales de Nueva York. El constante ir y venir de pacientes conseguía que sus 24 horas de guardia, pasasen lo suficientemente rápido como para no perder el interés por su trabajo.

Solo un día como aquel 4 de Julio, en el que la gran mayoría de estadounidenses estaban de celebración, conseguía evitar la aglomeración de pacientes en urgencias, aunque siempre había alguien que escapaba a aquella tranquilidad.

—**Disculpe…doctora —**la voz de Sharlien interrumpía en plena consulta.

**—Dime—** alzó rápidamente la mirada.

**—El doctor Grims la necesita en urgencias. **

**—¿Urgencias?—**se preocupó—, **¿Ocurre algo?—** preguntó cerrando el libro que tenía entre las manos y se precipitaba hacia la puerta donde la asustada enfermera esperaba impaciente.

—**No, supongo que no, pero hay al parecer hay un paciente que requiere de su presencia.**

**—¿Un paciente?—**cuestionó saliendo de su consulta**—, ¿Qué paciente?**

—**Su…su esposa**—balbuceó con algo de temor. Y básicamente fue lo último que aquella enfermera le dijo a Quinn.

La carrera a través del pasillo fue tan rápida como su reacción y apenas tardó un par de minutos en llegar a la zona de urgencias, y habría llegado antes si no fuese por culpa del maldito ascensor que no llegaba y la obligó a descender por las escaleras.

Relacionar urgencias con esposa, no era síntoma de tranquilidad para Quinn, menos aún para Rachel.

**—¿¡Jake!?—**se apresuró al encontrarse al médico que al parecer estaba atendiendo aquella urgencia**—, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está Rachel aquí?**

**—Está en boxes**— respondió.

**—¿Qué?—,** se mostró preocupada, lanzando una mirada hacia la zona donde se situaban las distintas salas de urgencias**—, ¿Qué sucede?**

**—No lo sé, ha llegado un poco débil y está un poco mareada y dice que no ha parado de vomitar en varias horas. Creo que puede ser alguna infección estomacal. Le he suministrado suero para evitar una posible deshidratación y he conseguido que le extraigan sangre para un análisis, ya sabes…por lo de su tratamiento, pero está muy nerviosa…y no para de pedir que estés presente.**

**—¿Dónde está?**

**—Box 3, yo voy a consultar su historial y ahora voy, está con una enfermera y una chica que la acompaña.**

—**Gracias Jake**—respondió casi sin mirarlo.

Los pasos de Quinn ya se dirigían hacia el lugar indicado, hacia aquel box o habitación 3 preparada única y exclusivamente para las urgencias y en la que debía estar ella.

Y allí estaba.

**—¡Rachel!**—murmuró tras abrir la puerta y encontrársela sobre la camilla, recostada de lado y tratando de contener una arcada que se le hacía imposible mientras Brittany trataba de sujetarla**—, ¿Qué te ocurre cielo?**

**—Quinn**—balbuceó con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos**— Quinn…me encuentro muy mal.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde está la enfermera?**

—**Ha ido por algo para inyectarle**—informó Brittany**—, Rachel ha empezado a sentirse mal en los ensayos. No ha parado de vomitar y dice que no tiene fuerzas.**

**—¿Me voy morir?**—cuestionó la morena con apenas un hilo de voz—, **otra vez no, Quinn…no quiero volver a estar enferma…**

—**Shh, tranquilízate cielo**— se apresuró en sostener su frente y ayudarla a reincorporarse en la cama**—, tranquilízate…todo va a estar bien, pero… ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, ¿Te sentías mal ésta mañana?**

—**No…no me sentía mal**—respondió con la palidez reflejada en su rostro y un denso sudor mojándola—, **me empecé a sentir mal en los ensayos.**

**—¿Pero no ibas a quedarte en casa hoy?—**miró a Brittany**—, hoy no había ensayos generales, ¿No?**

—**No, pero yo si ensayo con las bailarinas y Rachel se empeñó en estar presente.**

**—¿Por qué?, hoy es un día para descansar**—miró a su mujer visiblemente molesta. Ambas, incluida Brittany, sabían de los estrictos planes que debía llevar.

**—Me aburro en casa**—protestó recuperándose del cansancio que aquella fatiga le producía**—, quería aprovechar la mañana y mira…ahora estoy aquí… ¿Me voy a morir?**

**—Basta Rachel, deja de decir esas cosas… ¿De acuerdo?—**le recriminó—, **seguro que es algo que te ha sentado mal, ¿Has desayunado bien?**

—**Sí, pero no ha durado en mi apenas una hora…dios, estoy mareada**—se quejó volviendo a sentir como el malestar se apoderaba de ella.— **Quinn, haz algo por favor, quiero saber que me pasa…**

—**Relájate cielo, es Jake quien se está encargando de ti y ha ido a mirar algunas cosas, no tienes por qué preocuparte, él es un buen médico.**

**—No me importa quién sea Jake, yo solo quiero que me quiten este malestar… ¿Es el veneno verdad?, todavía sigue en mi…**

**—Cielo**—susurró apartando el flequillo que casi cubría los ojos de la morena**—, todo está bien…relájate, no hay veneno, no hay nada más que pueda perjudicarte de aquello, ¿Recuerdas?, estás bien…**

—**No, no lo estoy**—volvió a sollozar—, **me siento igual que cuando me pasó aquello en Egipto.**

**—En Egipto estabas débil, mi amor estás bien… ¿De acuerdo?, será una gastroenteritis…algo que te haya sentado mal, pero nada más…**

**—¿Y por qué no me lo dice ese doctor?, no me da la cara, no me habla claro…**

—**Disculpad—**interrumpió Jake tras aquella última queja de Rachel**—, Quinn, necesito que me acompañes.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—** interrumpió Rachel asustada**—, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no me lo dices a mí?...Quinn, dile que me diga que sucede.**

—**Relájese Señora Berry**—trató de tranquilizarla**—, necesito que la doctora Smith me dé su opinión, nada más… todo está bien.**

**—¡Mentira!, si estuviese bien se lo dirías aquí, y… y ella es mi mujer, no tiene porqué…**

**—Rachel, Rachel**—interrumpió Quinn tratando de contener el impulso de la morena—, **tranquilízate…**

**—Doctor—**, esta vez era la enfermera la que se adentraba en la habitación—, **traigo lo que me ha pedido, ¿Se lo suministro con el suero?**

—**Sí, por favor.**

**—¿¡Qué es!?—** insistió Rachel con el miedo atosigándola.

**—Solo trato de evitar que sigas teniendo esa sensación de fatiga, nada más…te vas a relajar con eso.**

—**Pero…Quinn, ¿Qué pasa?—**miró a la rubia que no tardó en inspeccionar lo que la enfermera se apresuraba a colocar junto a la botella de suero que ya caía incesante a través de una vía—**dime que me pasa, por favor…**—suplicó.

—**Rachel, voy a salir y a hablar con él, ahora vuelvo y te lo explico todo.**

**—¿Todo?, ¿Lo prometes?, me vas a decir la verdad, toda la verdad, ¿Prometido?**

**—Por supuesto**—respondió tratando de evitar que la preocupación se apoderase de su gesto—, **Britt… ¿Puedes…puedes calmarla un poco?—**miró a su amiga que permanecía atenta a todos los movimientos que se producían en el interior de la habitación.

No quiso tardar más.

Quinn abandonó la habitación siguiendo los pasos del doctor Grims tras lanzar una última mirada de tranquilidad a Rachel, que parecía más interesada en saber qué es lo que le estaba suministrando aquella enfermera.

**—¿Qué ocurre Jake?—**cuestionó tras acceder al exterior de la habitación.

—**Quinn, ¿Tu mujer ha tenido secuelas tras su enfermedad?**

—**Eh…sí, bueno padece una distrofia muscular, pero no es severa. Hace una vida normal, y no ha vuelto a tener problemas…solo, solo evita el esfuerzo excesivo. **

—**Ya…**

**—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

—**Me temo que va a tener que apartarse por completo de su trabajo, al menos durante un tiempo…va a tener que empezar a cuidarse.**

**—¿Qué?, me estás asustando, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Qué has encontrado?**

—**Esto**—susurró tras abrir la carpeta que portaba y le entregaba una hoja.

**—¿Qué es…?—**balbuceó mientras ojeaba el informe**—, ¡Oh dios!, no…no es posible**—musitó completamente incrédula, a punto de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas**—, no…no me lo puedo creer.**

—**Me temo que vuestra vida…acaba de cambiar**—respondió el doctor—, **tu mujer va a necesitar mucha fuerza.**

**—Oh dios**—volvió a susurrar sin perder de vista el informe, conteniendo un llanto que apenas podía evitar**—, ¿Cómo se lo digo?—** dijo a modo de pensamiento, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta que cubría la habitación donde el amor de su vida se lamentaba por vivir una continua tortura de miedos, de pensamientos negativos que incluso la habían llevado a perder el sueño durante muchas noches.

Aquella maldita araña que hacía ya cinco años dejó su veneno en la sangre de Rachel, seguía martirizándola.

La suerte, el azar hizo que Quinn se cruzara en su camino para salvarla de una muerte segura, pero poco o nada pudo hacer contra las secuelas de sufrir aquel voraz ataque.

Sus músculos nunca se recuperaron por completo y el cansancio junto con las continuas contracturas se ensañaba con su menudo cuerpo, provocándole noches de dolor, de desesperación. Y no solo el dolor físico que sufría y que a pesar de todo, no había logrado apartarla de sus sueños de seguir triunfando en el teatro, también era su mente.

Rachel cambió. Su manera de vivir la vida, su percepción y sobretodo, el temor por volver a sufrir algo que seguía dentro de ella, habían hecho de su ser una persona completamente distinta.

Vivía cada momento con nostalgia, disfrutaba de la paz que solo Quinn parecía otorgarle y se enfrentaba al mundo solo por el recuerdo y la promesa que un día le hizo a quien se llevó parte de su alma con ella.

Fueron muchas las tardes de terapia que vivió hasta llegar a aquel momento de paz absoluta, de recuperar una confianza que no creía que fuese a volver nunca más.

Y Quinn estuvo presente en aquel cambio. Fue una testigo más de cómo Rachel dejó de lado las fiestas con gente del mundo artístico, de vivir al límite solo por disfrutar un segundo de pura adrenalina, y pasó a desear compartir cada noche junto a ella, a visitar a sus padres una vez por semana y salir a pasear cada mañana por las calles de Brooklyn, hiciera frio o calor, lloviese o nevase. No importaba nada. Rachel despertaba dando las gracias y besando los labios de la que era su mujer desde hacía apenas dos años a modo de agradecimiento.

Salía al jardín antes de empezar su rutina y daba los buenos días al sol, y a su amiga, por supuesto, que vivía en aquel sauce llorón que presidía el jardín.

Desayunaba con tranquilidad, leyendo o releyendo los libros que un día estuvieron en su apartamento, y que ahora compartían estantes con los de Quinn. Se dejaba enamorar por el sabor del zumo, o el chocolate caliente en las mañanas de invierno, y se duchaba con la mejor imagen que sus ojos podían contemplar, con la sonrisa encantadora que la había salvado de un final drástico, con los besos de Quinn bajo el agua de su ducha.

Un cambio, un nuevo estilo de vida que se asemejaba a todo lo aprendido en aquel tiempo. Disfrutar de una nueva vida que le habían regalado y hacerlo como más quería. Llenándose de los pequeños momentos, sintiendo que era el ser más afortunado del planeta.

Un cambio que también se reflejó en su trabajo. Aquellas secuelas no consiguieron apartarla de los escenarios, aunque si es cierto que su metodología cambió radicalmente.

Se había convertido en toda una actriz que no necesitaba derrochar toda la energía que contenía para transmitir.

Obras concretas. Dos meses de descanso por cada mes de trabajo era lo que había estipulado su mejor cuidadora para poder seguir haciendo aquello que tanto adoraba, y Rachel no rompió aquella norma en ningún momento.

Excepto aquel día.

Aquel extraño día en el que la ciudad vivía repleta de banderas que adornaban los jardines y esperaban con ansias los fuegos artificiales que declaraban la independencia de un país convertido en mundo.

Aquella mañana en la que, como cada cinco días, no amanecía junto al amor de su vida por culpa de su guardia en el hospital, y la ducha la vivía en completa soledad.

Aquella mañana en la que una extraña fuerza se apoderó de ella y la incitó a seguir los entrenamientos de quienes se esforzaban en el escenario y daban viveza a su actuación.

Aquella mañana en la que nada más pisar el teatro, supo que algo no iba bien en su cuerpo y que tras varias horas de lamentos, la llevó hasta el lugar menos deseado de su nueva vida, el hospital. Justamente donde Quinn encontraba la solución y el remedio a cada problema que se presentaba.

—**Rachel… ¿Tienes sueño?**—cuestionó Brittany tras ver como la morena había dejado de quejarse y yacía resignada en la camilla.

**—No—**respondió secamente.

**—Pues lo parece… ¿Es cómoda?—**preguntó tomando asiento en la misma camilla, junto a ella.

**—No, no lo es**.—Respondió mientras perdía la mirada en el incesante goteo de aquello que se introducía en sus venas y le provocaba aquella extraña y relajante sensación de bienestar.

La fatiga había cesado, los mareos y la sensación del malestar también, pero seguía sintiéndose frágil. Muy frágil.

—**A Santana le gustan**—murmuró**—, muchas veces me ha preguntado si vosotras dos…hacéis cosas en las camillas.**

Extraño y efectivo.

El comentario de Brittany en aquella situación era probablemente lo más extraño y desconcertante de decir, pero a la vez fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para hacerla reaccionar, justo lo que quería que sucediese.

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?**

**—Vamos Rachel, estoy segura de que tú y la doctora**—sonrió traviesa**—, habéis llevado a cabo esas fantasías que todo el mundo tiene…**

**—¿De verdad me estás hablando de sexo?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Ahora?**

**—Confiésalo… ¿Lo habéis hecho así, utilizando la fantasía de la doctora y la paciente?**

—**No…no me lo puedo creer, Britt, ¿Eres tú o eres Santana?—**recriminó tras dejar escapar un sonoro bostezo.

**—Soy yo, pero a veces también siento curiosidad…**

—**Yo creo que Santana tiene que regresar ya…o vas a terminar destrozada por tanta abstinencia.**

—**Solo faltan dos semanas**—suspiró—, **dos semanas para que llegue…espero que no quiera regresar a Londres nunca más. **

**—Estoy segura de que ella lo está pasando peor que tú**—respondió**—, lo que sigo sin comprender es como aún no se ha cansado de ese trabajo. No entiendo cómo puede viajar tanto.**

—**No digas que te lo he contado**—susurró—, **pero lo va a dejar en cuanto regrese de Londres. **

**—¿De veras?**

**—Sí, está cansada, dice que quiere emprender algo, que quiere ser su jefa y yo le he dicho que es el momento de hacerlo…**

—**Me parece perfecto…ella puede, puede conseguir todo cuanto se proponga…**

—**Te estás quedando dormida**—murmuró Brittany**—, haces lo mismo que Edward cuando no quiere dormir pero el sueño le puede…**

**—No…no me estoy quedando…dormida**.

Absurdo, estúpido por su parte pensar que no iba a terminar cediendo a aquel repentino adormilamiento que empezaba a acusarla.

Sus parpados pesaban, aunque no lo hacían con fuerza, si con la suficiente de saber que mantenerlos cerrados le iba a regalar una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Y no estaba equivocada.

Bastaron dos minutos de absoluto silencio por parte de Brittany para que el sueño la invadiera por completo y terminase descansando por fin, después de aquella exhaustiva mañana.

Pero el sueño le iba a durar poco. Solo los escasos minutos que trascurrieron hasta que Quinn, aún con el nudo en su garganta, se atrevía a entrar en la habitación dispuesta a enfrentarse al mayor reto en el que se iba a ver envuelta su mujer.

**—¿Está dormida?**—cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz tras observarla.

**—Sí, ha caído en apenas unos minutos**—respondió Britt abandonando su improvisado asiento en la camilla— **Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Nada Britt, no te preocupes**—terminó de adentrarse en la habitación—, **gracias por cuidar de ella.**

—**No me mientas**—se enfrentó a ella, pero Quinn no dejaba de mirar a Rachel**—, estás llorando…has llorado**—recriminó sin alzar la voz**—, ¿Le ocurre algo a Rachel?**

**—Britt**—la miró tratando de tranquilizarla—, **no te preocupes…Rachel está bien, no…no sucede nada, pero necesito que salgas…quiero, quiero hablar con ella.**

Se negó.

Brittany se negó a oír aquellas palabras y a punto estuvo de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas si no fuera por la intervención de Quinn acariciando su brazo.

**—Confía en mí**—susurró con dulzura**—, todo está bien, pero necesito hablar con ella antes de decírtelo. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Por qué?, Quinn por favor, no me hagas salir ahí y morir de angustia…**

**—Confía en mí**— le guiñó un ojo**—, confía en mí, por favor.**

No dijo nada más.

Brittany salió a regañadientes de la habitación sabiendo que la curiosidad no era superior a su preocupación.

Cinco años recuperando una amistad que apenas había sido importante en el instituto, cinco años conociendo a una Rachel Berry desconocida que poco a poco se había convertido en algo más que una amiga.

Ella mejor que nadie había sido testigo de cuántas veces aquella chica, de infinita fuerza de voluntad, había terminado llorando detrás del escenario, soportando el dolor que le producía cualquier movimiento que antes de todo aquello, habría hecho sin apenas esfuerzo.

Ella había sido testigo de cómo cada mañana, Rachel la esperaba para acompañarla con Edward al colegio solo por puro placer, por hacerle compañía mientras Santana viajaba por todo el país tratando de asentarse en una profesión que seguía dejándole continuos quebraderos de cabeza.

Ella había encontrado en Rachel a su mejor confesora, a aquella amiga que no necesita que hables para saber que te sucede. A aquella que con una simple mirada es capaz de empujarte a dar un paso más, a no mirar atrás y dejar que el peso de la responsabilidad acabase aplastándola por completo.

Y por supuesto había sido testigo del miedo, del dolor que Rachel aún guardaba en su interior. Porque Brittany sabía que el mayor temor que Rachel llevaba con ella, no era a la muerte, sino a no poder disfrutar de lo que ahora tenía en su vida, y que con tanto esmero cuidaba.

Quinn lo sabía. Sabía de la predilección de la que había sido siempre su amiga, por su mujer, y lo agradecía. Agradecía saber que junto a su casa, pared con pared, Rachel iba a encontrarla cuando la necesitase. Agradecía saber que tras el telón, también era Britt quien se encargaba de los entrenamientos específicos de ella y la ayudaba a hacerlo de la mejor manera posible y para su estado. Además, accedía a llevar a cabo todos y cada uno de los consejos que ella misma le daba para evitar preocuparla, como acababa de demostrar al dejarla a solas con ella en la habitación.

Pero no solo ella. No solo Brittany había ayudado en la recuperación de Rachel, también lo había hecho Santana, con su fuerza, con su capacidad de sacar lo mejor de cada persona sin que resultase evidente la preocupación que sentía. Con su sentido del humor, su _¡Rachel, levántate y anda!_, en mitad de cada cumpleaños y las risotadas de la morena llevando a cabo aquel insignificante gesto para recibir el único abrazo que Santana entregaba a lo largo del año. O la intensidad del pequeño Edward y su desmesurado interés por llegar a cantar como lo hacía Rachel, y no su propia madre, algo que había propinado multitud de divertidas discusiones por saber cuál de las dos era mejor o conseguía alcanzar la nota más alta. Evidentemente, por mucho que Santana se esforzara, en eso solo había una campeona, y era Rachel.

Su mujer, su chica, su amiga, su compañera, su por y para siempre.

Quinn no podía evitar emocionarse de nuevo al verla dormir sobre la camilla y recordar todo lo que aquella mujer, había logrado llevar a su vida.

Recordar cómo se había ganado el cariño de sus amigas o la admiración de Jason por los logros alcanzados tras un golpe tan duro como el que tuvo que soportar.

Recordar como ella misma se había encargado de formar una familia en su propio hogar, como logró que Shelby accediera a permitir que Beth entrase en su vida y su relación comenzase a forjarse poco a poco pero con firmeza. O cómo había logrado que su madre terminase cenando en el mismo lugar que Leroy e Hiram, y no sintiese que estaba rompiendo todas las leyes naturales de la humanidad.

Y por supuesto, no podía evitar recordar en todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido junto a ella hasta llegar a aquel mismo instante.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor después de la fragilidad que aquel veneno dejó en su cuerpo, la primera vez viajaron juntas y Egipto conquistó el corazón de la morena, tanto que incluso la llevó a intentar aprender a descifrar jeroglíficos, y abandonar su obsesión varias semanas después. Recordar aquella mañana en la que mientras desayunaban, Rachel le pidió matrimonio con la frase más sencilla y a la vez especial que jamás había escuchado; _Quinn, he pensado que…podríamos casarnos, ¿No crees?_

¿Cómo no aceptar?, recordó sonriente. ¿Cómo no querer compartir la vida junto a ella, si ella se había permitido el lujo de mantenerla contra todo pronóstico para poder disfrutar juntas?

Sabía que cada día que pasaba, sentía que se enamoraba un poco más de ella, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible.

Quería estar con ella, quería seguir caminando junto a ella, aunque ya empezase a ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de llegar a sus vidas y del cambio que ello iba a suponer.

**—Rachel**—susurró tomando asiento en la camilla, tratando de no asustarla demasiado y que el despertar fuese lo más placentero posible**—, Rachel, pequeña…despierta**.

**—Mmmm…—**solo un quejido, un murmullo mientras sus pupilas se movían inquietas bajo los parpados.

**—Rachel—**insistió Quinn que terminó acariciando la mejilla de la morena**—, vamos cielo, despierta.**

—**Quinn…**—susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos, fijando la mirada en su rostro**—, ¿Me, me he dormido?**

**—Sí…pero no puedes seguir durmiendo aquí, tengo que llevarte a casa.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué…qué ha pasado?—**cuestionó recuperando la consciencia**—, ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?, ¿Dónde está Britt?**

**—Britt ha tenido que salir, se lo he pedido yo…necesito que estemos a solas**—volvió a acariciar la mejilla.

**—¿Qué sucede Quinn?—**habló con más claridad—, **¿Has llorado?**

**—Sí, soy una idiota y me he emocionado.**

**—¿Por qué?, oh dios Quinn**—volvió a tensarse—, **¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué has llorado?, ¿Me voy a morir?**

—**Rachel…Rachel**—la detuvo**—, no es contigo con quien quiero hablar… no eres tú la culpable de lo que te sucede.**

**—¿Qué?, no entiendo nada… ¿Con quién tienes que hablar?**

No respondió.

Quinn permitió que aquella lágrima que jugaba con caer, terminase cayendo por su mejilla y dejó escapar un suspiro que a punto estuvo de destrozar a Rachel si no hubiese sido por el siguiente movimiento.

Un movimiento pausado, con una dulzura infinita y que conseguía desconcertar aún más a la morena.

Quinn apartó la austera sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Rachel y deslizó tímidamente la mano hasta posarla sobre su vientre, descubriéndolo de igual forma de la blusa que lo protegía y acercando la cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su piel.

**—Quinn**—balbuceó la morena sin voz.

—**Hey…pequeñín**—susurró Quinn ignorando el sollozo de Rachel—, **sé que estás ahí…sé que me escuchas aunque aún no sepas quien soy…solo quiero decirte que…vas a tener a la madre más fuerte que jamás nadie ha tenido, pero necesita que la cuides…necesita que no seas muy duro con ella**— buscó la mirada de Rachel**—, y empieces a adorarla desde ya. Tenemos que ser un buen equipo, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Quinn…no…no me digas que…**

**—¿La escuchas?**—volvió a hablar de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la barriga—, **es ella…esa voz es la de tu madre, y te preguntarás quien soy yo, pero eso no importa ahora…lo que importa es que tienes que cuidar de ella…desde ahí—**susurró segundos antes de acabar aquel monologo con un delicado y suave beso sobre la aún tersa y firme barriga de Rachel.

Un beso que Rachel apenas sintió, ya que el llanto la estaba consumiendo. Pero no por la tristeza, sino por la emoción, por la alegría incuestionable que sentía tras ser consciente de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

**—¿Dime que es cierto?, ¿Dime que ha funcionado?**

**—Es cierto**—respondió Quinn ascendiendo hasta quedar frente a sus labios**—, ha funcionado mi amor, estás…estás embarazada.**

**—Oh…oh dios**—musitó conteniendo una nueva oleada de llanto—, **¿Es por eso por lo que me encuentro mal?**

—**Así es… ¿Recuerdas que has tenido que cambiar tu tratamiento para que la inseminación fuese efectiva?, pues es por eso por lo que te sientes más débil…y bueno, el malestar…la fatiga…eso es todo por el embarazo. Es lo normal y vas a tener que acostumbrarte…es probable que no sea el primer día que te encuentres así.**

—**No…no me importa**—respondió emocionada, regalándole el primero de los muchos besos que se iban a entregar en aquel instante**—, no me importa nada que no sea cuidarle.**

—**También vas a tener que cuidarte más…y me temo que el teatro…**

**—Lo dejaré el tiempo que sea necesario**—continuó Rachel sin darle importancia—, **o lo dejaré para siempre, me da igual…solo quiero ver cómo crece mi barriga, y verle la cara…tu cara, porque tendrá tu cara…seguro, yo quiero que tenga tu cara…y que me mire así, como tú…como tú lo haces.**

**—Shh…cálmate cielo**— susurró mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían sin cesar—**estoy segura de que Brittany está escuchando desde fuera y debemos ser prudentes…aún es muy pequeñito, apenas son 3 semanas…**

**—Pequeñita**—respondió la morena con certeza**—, es pequeñita.**

**—¿Cómo?—** preguntó sorprendida—, **¿Pequeñita?**

**—Álex—**musitó volviendo a dejar escapar el silencioso llanto**—, es una Alexandra, lo sé.**

**—Cielo…no debemos precipitarnos, tenemos que dejar que el tiempo pase y hacer las cosas bien…no va a ser un camino de rosas para ti.**

**—No, no me importa nada de eso, Quinn**—sonrió—, **me importa ella, y me importas tú. Y sé que Álex ha hecho de las suyas para que sea una chica…estoy segurísima…seguro que está riéndose de nosotras.**

** —¿Tú crees?—**balbuceó sin poder contener la emoción.

El miedo, el terror que Rachel proyectaba con su mirada cada vez que se sentía mal, había desaparecido por completo. Era luz, lo que veía ahora. Era un brillo cubierto por lágrimas de absoluta y pura felicidad.

La decisión más arriesgada que habían tomado ambas. El proyecto más ambicioso que jamás imaginaron se llevó a cabo hacía apenas un mes, cuando se decidieron a probar la técnica del Doctor Harold. Un óvulo de Quinn, fecundado en el interior de Rachel. Un éxito total de una técnica innovadora que pocos aún habían llevado a cabo. Un proceso que terminaba con aquella noticia que había enloquecido a Rachel y emocionado a una Quinn que se había negado a llorar durante aquellos años y que ahora encontraba el motivo perfecto para hacerlo.

**—Sí, seguro que sí…lo sé, puedo…puedo sentirla y cuando lleguemos a casa se lo voy a decir, iré al árbol y dejaré que me sienta…que nos sienta. **

**—Rachel**—susurró tras ver como el llanto se apoderaba de su mujer**—, cálmate cielo…tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Sabes que los primeros tres meses son complicados y tenemos que tomarlo con calma.**

**—Lo…lo sé, lo sé, pero…Dios Quinn, ¿Sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo?**

—**Si es una mínima parte de cómo lo soy yo, me puedo hacer una idea—**sonrió cómplice**—. Quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte feliz…ilusionada.**

**—Gracias Quinn…y lo siento, siento haberte asustado antes, siento ser tan negativa y…**

**—Shhh**—la silenció**—, ya está…ahora cálmate…Jake quiere que estés aquí un rato más para que te recuperes. Todo está bien, todo va a ir bien…**

**—Todo va a ir bien**—susurró sin perder de vista los ojos de Quinn**—, te quiero.**

—**Y yo**—respondió regalándole un nuevo beso**—, voy a salir…¿Se lo vas a decir a Britt o esperamos a que esté Santana?**

**—Cuando…cuando estén las dos, mejor**—sonrió—, **ahora le diré que todo está bien…**

—**Perfecto**—respondió satisfecha**—, le diré que entre y te acompañe…voy a hablar con Jake y a ver si todo sigue bien en mi guardia, volveré antes de que te vayas…¿De acuerdo?, deja que yo me encargue de todo.**

**—Ok…sabes que estoy en tus manos…para siempre**—volvió a agradecer con un nuevo beso, pero más intenso, más pasional, como los que suelen darse cuando quieren que amanezca entre abrazos.

**—Mmm…dejemos esto para luego**—sonrió tras retirarse de sus labios y regalarle una última sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarla a solas.

Aunque a Rachel eso no le importaba.

No había estado a solas nunca, y ahora que algo empezaba a vivir en su vientre, mucho menos, pero no era esa la compañía en la que pensaba, sino en la que sentía cada vez que recordaba el rostro de su amiga. Esa calidez que la envolvía cuando escuchaba su risa resonando en su cabeza. Ese olor que jamás se apartó de ella y que solo había logrado encontrar en su piel, en la de Alexandra, en la compañía de su querida Álex.

Daba igual el tiempo que pasase. Daban igual los años, los meses, las semanas, los días o las horas. Álex seguía a su lado, vivía siempre con ella y podía sentirla. Podía notar como el orgullo y la satisfacción se apoderaban de ella cuando hacía algo que ambas habían vivido, y la decepción a su alrededor cuando incumplía algunos de los consejos que Quinn le daba.

Álex estaba, seguía a su lado y su presencia se dejaba sentir con una fuerza que sólo ella era capaz de irradiar.

**—Ahora somos dos las que necesitamos un ángel**—susurró mientras visualizaba la inconfundible e inolvidable sonrisa de su amiga**—, tendrás que cuidar también de mi pequeña. **

FIN


End file.
